Letter
by Mitsuki Ota
Summary: Hanya kumpulan surat antara Gaara dan Hinata. Dedicated to GHARALS event. Mind to RnR?


**Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

**Letter © Angela Aki**

**Warning: Typo(s), OOC (maybe), AU, EYD berantakan, etc.**

**A/N: fic ini cuma berisikan kumpulan surat. Bagi yang gak suka segera angkat kaki. Ota tidak menerima protes mengapa fic ini cuma berisikan surat karena sudah Ota peringatin dari awal.**

**Letter dedicated to GHARALS (Gaara Hinata Adolescence Romance in A Love Song) event**

**Happy Reading!**

23 juli 2009

_O genki desu ka_, Gaara-_kun_? Maaf, aku baru bisa menulis surat untukmu. Banyak hal yang mesti kukerjakan dulu. Aku mengikuti les piano, seperti yang kau inginkan. Ternyata bermain piano itu menyenangkan. Aku senang sekali. Bagaimana dengan lututmu? Apa masih sakit? Terakhir kali aku melihatnya masih terbalut perban. Kau nampak seperti mumi :P

Aku membuatkan sesuatu untukmu. Nanti aku paketkan. Aku harap kau menyukainya. Ada kisah tersendiri saat aku membuatnya. Kau pasti tidak percaya. Aku mendapatkan nilai A untuk pelajaran bahasa inggris. Yei! Aku senang sekali. Andai saja kau di sini . Sering-sering main ke Konoha. Aku merindukanmu. Aki juga merindukanmu. Salam untuk Temari-_nee _dan juga Kankoru-_nii_. Aku harap kau bisa membuat boneka seperti Kankoru-_nii_. Aku ingin mendapatkan boneka darimu, bukan Kankoru-_nii _

With Love,

Hinata

P.S: Jangan lupa untuk makan. Aku tak ingin kau mengeluh karena magh-mu kumat. Kurangi minum kopi. Itu tudak baik untuk kesehatan lambungmu.

30 Juli 2009

Aku baik-baik saja, Hinata. Tak usah terlalu mengkhawatirkanku. Lututku sudah sembuh. Aku tak suka kau menyebutku mumi, aku lebih suka kau menyebutku sebagai Mr. panda . Ngomong-ngomong soal Mr. Panda, aku suka syal yang kau buat. Mr. Panda, selalu mengingatkanku padamu. Ada kisah apa? Bisa kan kau menceritakannya padaku. Aku penasaran. Benarkah? Berarti selama ini aku tidak sia-sia mengajarimu bahasa inggris

Aku senang kau menyukai piano. Aku kira kau tak akan menyukainya. Kapan-kapan kita main bersama, kau mau? Aku juga merindukan Aki. Bagaimana kabarnya? Di sehat, bukan? Jangan lupa memberinya makan. Kau sering lupa memberinya makan. Maaf, aku belum bisa membuatkanmu boneka. Kankoru-_nii _sekarang sibuk. Dia sibuk pacaran. Aku heran, ada gadis yang mau dengannya :P

Aku juga merindukanmu. Akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk. Ada pertandingan basket bulan depan. Aku akan melawan tim Akatsuki. Do'a kan aku dan kawan-kawan supaya menang di pertandingan nanti. Aku pasti akan mengunjungimu, tapi aku tak bisa menentukan kapan

Salam untuk paman Hiashi dan juga Hanabi. Aku harap dia tidak terlalu keras padamu.

Mr. Panda

P.S: Temari-_nee_ kemarin marah besar karena persediaan kopi di rumah habis . Aku mencintaimu.

5 Agustus 2009

Aku senang lututmu sudah sembuh. Hehehe… itu rahasia :P. Aku tidak lupa memberi makan Aki, aku sudah membuat jadwal makan Aki. Dia tambah gemuk loh . Kapan-kapan aku akan mengirimkan fotonya. Jangan begitu, Kankoru-_nii _juga manusia, pasti ada gadis yang tertarik padanya.

Gaara-_kun _ ada pertandingan basket? Aku do'akan semoga sukses. Sayang, aku tidak bisa menonton . Aku juga semakin sibuk dengan les piano dan juga merangkai bunga. Ayah yang menyuruhku mengikuti les merangkai bunga.

Aku mencintaimu.

With love,

Hinata

P.S : Aku sudah menduganya. Aku setuju dengan Temari-_nee. _

18 Agustus 2009

Maaf, membuatmu menunggu lama. Kenapa tidak lewat _e-mai _atau sms sih? Kan lebih cepat. Ada apa? Mengapa sekarang kau mulai menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku? Kalau aku ke Konoha aku akan membuatmu membuka mulut :P

Aki bertambah gemuk? Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya. Dia pasti sulit untuk digendong. Aku sudah belajar membuat boneka, tapi hasilnya, yah, kau tahu sendiri lah. Besok aku ada pertandingan basket. Andai kau bisa menontonnya. Aku pasti akan senang sekali . Do'akan aku, Hinata!

Kau sangat cocok mengikuti les merangkai bunga. Aku setuju dengan paman Hiashi soal itu. Aku akan mempunyai istri yang pandai merangkai bunga :D

Mr. Panda

P.S: kau lupa mengirimkan foto Aki. Aku menunggunya sampai lumutan

23 Agustus 2009

Bagaimana dengan pertandingan basketnya, Gaara-_kun_? Maaf, aku tak bisa menonton pertandingan basketmu . Aku sungguh ingin menontonnya. Kapan kau akan ke Konoha? Aku menunggumu tapi kau tak datang-datang

Hehehe… itu privasi. Aku malu . Hasil bukanlah segalanya, Gaara-_kun_. Kalau kau yang membuatnya aku pasti akan menyukainya. Aku sudah bisa merangkai bunga, meskipun masih belum lebih baik dari Ino-_chan_. Ino-_chan _pandai merangkai bunga ternyata. Aku malu kau menyebutku dengan calon istrimu.

Maaf, tapi aku lebih suka berkomunikasi dengan Gaara-_kun _ lewat surat. Ada perasaan tersendiri saat aku menulisnya. Maaf, membuatmu repot

With Love,

Hinata

P.S: maaf, aku lupa mengirim foto Aki. Sudah aku kirim. Kau sudah menerimanya apa belum?

10 September 2009

Aku senang, kemarin aku bisa pergi ke Konoha. Itu adalah waktu yang aku tunggu-tunggu, Hinata. Aku senang dengan hasil permainan piano-mu yang semakian bagus. Kau semakin pintar saja. Aku buru-buru, aku ada les memasak. Kapan-kapan akan ku buat surat yang lebih panjang

Mr. Panda

P.S : calon istriku, jangan lupa makan. Kau tampak kurus.

3 Oktober 2009

Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, aku malu. Aku juga senang kemarin Gaara-_kun _ke Konoha. Kapan kau ke Konoha lagi? Gaara-_kun _mengikuti les memasak? Sulit dipecaya, tapi aku selalu menunggu masakan buatanmu

Aku sudah menerima boneka buatanmu, Mr. Panda. Aku menyukainya. Aku selalu memeluknya saat aku ingin tidur. Aku seperti memelukmu ketika aku memeluk Mr. Panda kecil. Hehehe…

Bagaimana sekolahmu, Gaara-_kun_? Maaf, aku lama membalas pesanmu.

With Love,

Hinata and Mr. Panda Kecil

P.S : Hanabi iri padaku karena kau memberiku boneka. Dia juga ingin boneka.

25 November 2009

Gaara-_kun_, kenapa kau lama sekali membalas pesanku? Kau tidak lupa denganku, bukan?

With Love,

Hinata

P.S: jangan lama-lama membalasnya.

15 Desember 2009

Maaf, aku sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Natal nanti aku akan ke Konoha.

Mr. Panda

30 Desember 2009

Aku senang, Natal kemarin Gaara-_kun _datang. Itu adalah hadiah Natal terbaik yang pernah aku dapatkan. Aku senang, Gaara-_kun _sekarang sudah bisa memasak . Masakanku sampai kalah.

Maaf, aku tak bisa membuat surat yang panjang. Jaga kesehatanmu. Aku mencintaimu.

Hinata

26 Januari 2010

Maaf, aku baru bisa membalas pesanmu. Aku kan sudah bilang, lewat surat itu lama. Kenapa tidak lewat _e-mail _atau sms? Aku jadi merasa bersalah jika terus-terusan begini. Bagaimana sekolahmu? Selama ini kau tak pernah bercerita. Aku ingin mendengar ceritamu, Hinata. Kemarin Naruto ke Suna mengunjungiku. Kenapa kau tidak ikut? Kapan-kapan kau ke Suna, ya? Aku merindukanmu.

Mr. Panda

P.S : kemarin aku pergi ke mall. Aku melihat jaket ungu yang cantik. Akan ku kirim. Tunggu!

31 Januari 2010

Naruto-_kun _ke Suna? Aku tidak tahu. Kapan? Dia tak pernah bilang mau ke sana. Lewat surat lebih romantis, Gaara-_kun_. Apa kau tak mengerti? Memang kau tak merasakannya apa? Lebih cepatlah dalam membalas pesanku. Aku bosan menunggu

Nilai bahasa inggrisku turun. Aku mendapatkan nilai B . Kemarin aku mengikuti perlomabaan bermain lomba piano, sayang, aku gagal . Tapi, aku tak akan menyerah. Ino-_chan _semakin pintar dalam merangkai bunga. Aku tak mau kalah. Bagimana les memasaknya? Aku menunggu masakanmu .

Hinata

P.S: Aku belum mendapatkan jaket ungunya. _Tanjoubi Omedetou, _Gaara-_kun_. Maaf, telat.

5 Februari 2010

Aku senang bisa membalas pesanmu. Kali ini tak lelet lagi . Kenapa nilaimu turun? Memang kau tak belajar apa? Aku kan sudah bilang, kalau kau mau sukses dalam bahasa inggrismu kau harus belajar, belajar, dan belajar. Bukannya kemarin sewaktu aku ke Konoha aku sudah membawakanmu kamus bahasa inggris? Mengapa nilaimu malah turun?

Hehehe… aku lupa, Naruto datang dalam rangka menjenguk kakeknya yang sakit. Dia bilang kau semakin sibuk, makanya dia tak mengajakmu ke Suna. Aku dengar kau menjadi primadona di SMA Konoha? Jangan coba melirik pangeran di sana, Hinata. Aku juga mendengar kalau kau sekarang semakin akrab dengan Suigetsu. Jangan coba-coba ya, Hinata.

Les memasak? Kapan-kapan saja ceritanya.

Mr. Panda

P.S: mungkin masih dalam perjalanan. Tunggu saja. Oke?

21 Februari 2010

Aku sudah belajar, Gaara-_kun_. Apa kau tak percaya? Aku menghargai semua yang kau lakukan untukku. Tapi, jangan marah-marah karena nilaiku jelek. Aku sudah berusaha sebisaku. Harusnya kau memberiku semangat. Bukannya marah-marah padaku.

Aku dan Suigetsu-_kun _cuma berteman. Kau tidak percaya? Kau juga. Bukannya dari dulu kau selalu jadi bintang basket di sekolah? Pasti banyak gadis-gadis di sekolahmu yang mencoba menarik perhatianmu. Apa kau lupa itu? Cobalah ingat sewaktu kita kelas dua SMP dulu. Aku harus menahan rasa cemburu dihadapan _fans girl_-mu. Ingat baik-baik.

Kenapa kau sekarang tak mau bercerita padaku? Kau sudah bosan padaku?

Hinata

P.S: aku sudah mendapatkan jaketnya. Aku menyukainya.

4 Maret 2010

Aku tak marah-marah padamu, Hinata. Aku cuma heran mengapa nilaimu bisa turun. Aku tak marah padamu, percayalah. Aku minta maaf jika kata-kataku di surat kemarin terlalu kasar padamu. Aku sungguh menyesal . Aku hanya ingin kau bangkit dari keterpurukanmu. Aku minta maaf

Kenapa malah sekarang kau menuduhku yang selingkuh? Kapan aku pernah selingkuh, Hinata? Aku selalu setia padamu. Apa kau tidak percaya padaku lagi? Harusnya aku yang merasa khawatir, bukan kau. Kenapa kau selalu berpikiran negatif terhadapku, sih? Dan satu lagi, aku tidak pernah merasa bosan padamu. Aku tak bercerita bukan berarti aku bosan, harusnya kau mengerti itu. Kau tahu, aku benci pada orang yang selalu berpikiran buruk, apalagi mengenai aku.

Mr. Panda

26 Maret 2010

Kenapa sekarang kau lama sekali sih, membalasnya? Apa kau tahu, aku sampai lupa makan gara-gara meninggu surat balasan dari Gaara-_kun_. Ayah sampai marah-marah padaku, asal kau tahu.

Maaf, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan semangat darimu. Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu . Nilai bahasa inggrisku sekarang sudah membaik. Kemarin aku mendapatkan nilai A.

Aku tak pernah menuduh Gaara_-kun _selingkuh. Mengapa kau berpikiran seperti itu? Atau memang benar, rumor yang kudengar kalau Gaara-_kun _sudah punya pacar lagi di Suna. Mengapa kau tega mengkhianatiku? Padahal aku di sini setia menunggumu

Hinata

15 April 2010

Mengapa kau menuduhku yang tidak-tidak sih? Aku setia padamu, Hinata. Mengapa kau tak percaya padaku? Dan dari mana kau mendapatkan berita tak jelas itu?

Mr. Panda

21 April 2010

Bukan urusan Gaara-_kun _aku mendapatkan berita itu dari mana. Itu tidak penting. Yang penting adalah, kapan kau ke Konoha? Aku akan mencari cowok lain kalau kau terus-terusan berada di Suna!

Hinata

16 Mei 2010

Apa maksudmu dengan mencari cowok lain, Hinata? Jangan main-main, nona Sabaku! Aku tak suka kau berkata seperti itu.

Mr. Panda

2 Juni 2010

Maka dari itu, cepatlah ke Konoha!

Hinata

26 Juni 2010

Aku akan ke Konoha!

Mr. Panda

3 Juli 2010

Kapan? Ingat…

Hinata

18 Juli 2010

Tunggu saja!

Apa maksidmu dengan ingat? Jangan berani-berani bermain di belakangku, nona Sabaku!

Mr. Panda

30 Agustus 2010

Aku bosan kau terus bilang, tunggu, tunggu, dan tunggu!

Kapan kau akan ke Konoha? Aku ingin seperti pasangan kekasih yang lainnya. Bisa berkencan dengan kekasihnya . Aku memilikimu, tapi terasa tak memilikimu.

Hinata

5 September 2010

Kau sudah puas aku mengunjungimu, nona Sabaku? Awas kalau berani main-main denganku!

Aku harap kau jangan melupakan Aki. Kemarin aku melihatnya semakin kurus. Dia titipan dariku untukmu. Kau harus merawatnya dengan baik. Kemarin aku baru saja menonton konser Alice Nine. Mereka benar-benar keren! Aku sempat berfoto dengannya. Kau mau melihatnya? Akan ku kirim jika kau mau.

Mr. Panda

10 Oktober 2010

Mengapa kau tak membalas pesanku, Hinata? Apa yang terjadi?

Mr. Panda

26 Oktober 2010

Apa yang terjadi, Hinata? Mengapa kau tak membalas pesanku?

Mr. Panda

30 Oktober 2010

Apa maksud dari semua ini? Mengapa semua pesan yang kukirim untukmu dikrim lagi ke rumahku? Apa yang terjadi, Hinata?

Mr. Panda

3 Februari 2011

Maaf, Gaara-_kun _aku baru bisa membalas suratmu. Aku baik-baik saja, kok. Telah terjadi sesuatu di Konoha, tapi aku belum siap untuk bercerita. Aku pindah, sekarang aku tinggal di Iwa. Maaf, aku hanya bisa menulis ini saja.

Aku harap Gaara-_kun _di Suna sehat. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, dan selamat ulang tahun. Maaf aku belum bisa memberikanmu kado

Hinata

13 Februari 2011

Kau sekarang tinggal di Iwa? Bagaimana bisa? Kau tahu, aku begitu mengkhawatirkanmu di Suna. Kau baik-baik saja kan? Kau berhutang cerita padaku!

Mr. Panda

30 Marer 2011

Aku akan ke Iwa, Hinata!

Mr. Panda

15 April 2011

Maaf., jika selama ini aku menyembunyikan kenyataan darimu. Aku hanya tak ingn kau cemas. Percayalah. Aku hanya takut. Sekarang aku sendiri. Tak ada Hanabi dan juga ayah. Kau juga berada di Suna.

Tak usah terlalu mengkawatirkanku. Aku baik-baik saja di Iwa

Hinata

24 Juni 2011

Kenapa uang yang aku kirim kau kembalikan lagi? Jangan kekanak-kanakan, Hinata. Aku mengirimimu uang bukan berarti aku menghinamu atau bagaimana. Aku hanya ingin melihat kehidupanmu di Iwa lebih baik. Selama ini kau tak pernah bekerja _part time _sebelumnya. Aku khawatir kalau uang hasil kerjamu tak mencukupi biaya sekolahmmu. Kau masih sekolah, bukan? Balas lah pesanku jika kau sempat. Aku selalu menunggumu balasan surat darimu, dan maaf jika aku lama membalasnya.

Mr. Panda

30 Juli 2011

Gaara-_kun_, aku sangat berterima kasih kau mau mengirimiku uang. Tapi, bukan itu yang aku inginkan darimu. Kau saja belum bekerja, tak sepantasanya aku menerima uang darimu. Kehidupanku di Iwa baik-baik saja, kan masih ada bibi Tsunade yang mau merawatku. Aki sekarang kurus, maaf jika aku kurang merawatnya sekarang. Bibi Tsunade tak suka kucing, makanya dia juga jarang memberinya makan. Maaf .

Beberapa waktu yang lalu, Naruto-_kun _dan teman-teman yang lain datang mengujungiku. Aku senang, ternyata mereka masih mau berteman denganku. Aku sampai menangis waktu itu. Mereka bilang Gaara-_kun _sakit. Apa itu benar? Maaf. Aku tak bisa datang untuk menjengukmu . Aku sangat sedih ketika mengetahuinya. Mengapa kau tak bercerita padaku? Jangan bilang kalau kau tak ingin melihatku bersedih. Aku justru sangat sedih ketika mendngarnya dari orang lain, bukan darimu langsung.

Sudah dulu, aku harus pergi bekerja. Jaga kesehatanmu baik-baik. Aku menyayangimu, Gaara-_kun_.

Hinata

4 september 2011

Maaf, Hinata. Aku baru bisa membalas suratmu. Sungguh, aku sekarang luar biasa sibuk. Aku harus belajar lebih giat. Sebentar lagi ujian, bukan? Kau juga harus belajar dengan giat. Aku tak ingin gara-gara kau bekerja _part time _kau tak lulus ujian.

Aku mengerti kau tak ingin menyusahkanku. Jujur, kau tak menyusahkanku. Temari-_nee_ dan juga Kankoru-_nii_ malah menyuruhku mengirimimu uang. Mereka malah mengatai aku bodoh karena bisa-bisanya aku menelantarkanmu. Aku mohon, terima lah uang dariku . Aku di Suna belum bisa bernapas lega kalau kehidupanmu di Iwa belum membaik. Apa kau ma uterus-terusan mengandalkan bibi Tsunade, hm? Tidak, bukan? Terima lah uang dariku.

Bukan salahmu jika sekarang Aki kurus. Aku tahu sekarang kehidupanmu menjadi lebih sibuk dari sebelumnya. Makanya kau juga tak sempat mengurus Aki. Lalu, bagaimana dengan dirimu? Apa kau juga ikut-ikutan kurus? Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika kau sekarang makin kurus. Makan lah yang banyak. Jangan membuatku gila di Suna.

Mr. Panda

P.S: Kau sudah menerima paket dariku, bukan?

30 oktober 2011

Aku selalu belajar kok Gaara-_kun_. Sepulang dari bekerja aku langsung belajar. Tak usah mengkhawatirkanku, aku baik-baik saja. Aku tak bisa menerima uang darimu. Maaf .

Aku sangat menyesal melihat Aki kurus. Tiap kali aku melihatnya aku selalu mengingatmu . Mr. Panda kecil juga, kau masih ingat kan? Kalau aku merindukanmu biasanya aku memeluk mereka. Aku sangat merindukanmu, Gaara-_kun. _ Aku merindukan masa-masa indah yang kita lalui berdua. Apa Natal nanti kau akan ke Iwa? Aku ingin ke Suna, menemuimu. Sudah lama kita tak bertatap muka. Tapi, aku tak menyesal kita berkomunikasi lewat surat. Suatu hari nanti kau pasti akan mengerti mengapa aku lebih memilih surat dibandingkan hal yang berbau cepat seperti _e-mail, _sms atau telepon.

Hanya ini yang bisa aku ceritakan. Tak terasa ya, tahun depan kita bukan lagi anak SMA. Aku tak sabar menunggu . Jaga kesehatanmu.

Hinata

P.S : Aku sudah menerima paket darimu. Mengapa kau melakukan itu? Aku ingin mengembalikannya, tapi bibi Tsunade menyuruhku untuk menerimanya. Dia bilang aku harusnya bersyukur mempunyai kekasih sepertimu. Terima kasih, Gaara-_kun_.

14 Desember 2011

Aku senang kau tak lupa untuk belajar, Hinata. Aku sangat khawatir jika kau tak bisa membagi waktu antara belajar dengan bekerja. Aku juga merindukanmu. Aku bahkan selalu memakai syal yang kau buat. Aku akan ke Iwa Natal nanti, jadi kau tak perlu ke Suna. Tunggu aku!

P.S : Aku senang kau mau menerima paket dariku. Bibi Tsunde benar, kau beruntung punya kekasih yang setia dan juga baik sepertiku. LOL

29 Desember 2011

Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi saat Gaara-_kun _ke Iwa. Aku sangat senang. Aku tak pernah sebahagia seperti ini sebelumnya. Terima kasih. Aku akan menyimpan jaket yang kau beli untukku. Aku tak sanggup untuk memakainya. Hei, aku melihat bintang jatuh. Aku berdo'a dulu ya. Sudah selesai . Aku harap Gaara-_kun _tak terlalu mencemaskanku. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Sudah dulu, ya. Aku mengantuk. _Oyasumi_, Gaara-_kun_.

Aku mencintaimu,

Hinata

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fanficnya aneh ya? Cuma berisi kumpulan surat gaje#plak. Fic ini juga Ota gak yakin udah memenuhi peraturan event yang mengharuskan author membuat fanfic yang memakai sudut pandang orang pertama dan bergenre romance. Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir ini juga sudah termasuk sudut pandang orang pertama, dan romance(menurut Ota)#digebukin rame-rame.**

**Terima kasih karena udah sempet baca. Anda sangat hebat jika mampu membaca fanfic ini sampai selesai. Mau tau kenapa? karena fanfic ini sangat membosankan dan juga panjang (menurut Ota). Ota sampai tepar waktu ngeceknya.**

**Terima kasih. Semoga reader berkenan meninggalkan jejak. Daannnn, Tanjoubi Omedetou, Hinata^^.**

**Review Please!**


End file.
